


Смена

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Killers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deathfic, Killer AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: ничья жизнь не вечна, и даже суровым киллерам рано или поздно приходит в голову мысль о преемнике





	1. Chapter 1

Его зовут Оливер Куин. Ему тридцать семь лет. В нем шесть футов роста и сто девяносто фунтов веса, сплошные мышцы. Светлые волосы, серо-голубые глаза. Любит новостные программы и терпеть не может оперу. В данный момент занят тем, что убивает очередную жертву.

Будь Оливер героем какого-нибудь фильма, этот фильм бы так и начался. Кратко и без лишних слов. Как и любой боевик. Потому что его жизнь именно боевик и напоминает. Оливер — первоклассный киллер, наемный убийца, работает на организацию с незамысловатым названием «Интер инвест». Для всего мира это просто финансовая организация с мутным перечнем услуг и возможностей. Среди которых не числится устранение нежелательных людей. Но если знать, к кому обращаться, как спросить и сколько предложить — такая работа будет выполнена.

Сегодняшнюю жертву Оливера зовут Рэй Палмер. Умный, но простой как пара пенни парень без лишних претензий. Только и знает что торчать в лаборатории, или личном кабинете, или дома. Пара минусов: дом Палмера — неприступная крепость с усиленной охраной и камерами, натыканными на каждом шагу, тревожными кнопками, запасными генераторами, автономно питающими всю эту электронику, и сворой собак; а лаборатория само по себе не слишком безопасное помещение и отстроено на совесть — здание не рухнет, даже если Палмер напортачит и что-то взорвет. Один плюс — личный кабинет, где нет ни собак, ни камер, ни людей или стеклянных стен, потому что это единственное место, в котором Палмер любит бывать в одиночестве и абсолютной тишине. 

Именно посреди этого кабинета на диване сейчас в последних конвульсиях сотрясается тело. Палмер даже не хрипит. Слабо скребет ногтями по перчаткам Оливера, пытаясь бороться до последнего. Безрезультатно. Как только проходят последние судороги, Оливер методично скручивает удавку в пластиковый пакет и убирает в карман. Забирается в вентшахту по закрепленному тросу и возвращает решетку на место. 

Чисто. Быстро. Оливера здесь как ни бывало. Он уползает по шахте тем же путем, что и добрался до кабинета, вываливается на крышу и быстро переодевается в робу техника. Восстанавливает работоспособность всех систем и перебирается на соседнюю крышу. А потом еще на одну. Влезает на чердак и снова переодевается. В обычную ветровку и бейсболку. Заталкивает вещи в рюкзак, забрасывает его на плечо и надевает на нос солнцезащитные очки. И пятью минутами позже с толпой клерков покидает здание.

Оливер не переживает, что какая-то камера смогла его засечь. Даже если и так, он всегда помнит золотое правило — достаточно ссутулиться и начать неуверенно переступать ногами. И тебя перестанут замечать, даже если ты этот момент будешь одет в костюм за две штуки баксов.

Не торопясь и не газуя на дороге, терпеливо собирая все пробки, Оливер ближе к вечеру добирается до дома. Далеко от Старлинг-Сити среди буйно разросшейся рощи его дом не так-то просто разглядеть даже с воздуха. Собственный генератор и автономная система водопровода позволяют Оливеру вообще не зависеть от города. 

Он любит свой дом. Простор, тишину, невыветриваемый запах сосновой древесины. Оливер проходит через все помещения, зажигает свет в каждой комнате и включает большую плазму на стене в гостиной. Достает из бара бутылку пино-нуар, на три четверти наливает в винный бокал и пару часов, слушая вечерние новости, смакует его, сидя на диване. Это не способ успокоиться, Оливер всегда абсолютно спокоен. Но у всех должны быть свои ритуалы в жизни. У Оливера — вино и новости.

Он прекрасно понимает, настолько это не сочетается. Вино больше располагает к томному вечеру в приятной компании или к чтению книги под звуки классической музыки. Но книги он любит читать по утрам, лежа в гамаке, натянутом в саду. А музыка, как и опера, маячат где-то в конце списка его предпочтений. Поэтому Оливер дожидается официальной версии смерти Рэя Палмера, после чего идет к доске, где приклеплены дюжина вырезок и подписанные ярлычки, и снимает все. Долго изучает исколотую пробковую поверхность и лениво размышляет о том, что неплохо заменить доску. Пока не слышит сигнал ноутбука — Диггл перевел гонорар на счет. Оливер улыбается и думает, а не развлечься ли. В Старлинг-Сити открылся новый ночной клуб. Почему бы не опробовать его? 

В клубе «Вердант» шумно и многолюдно. Там и тут в сизом дыму изгибаются мужские и женские силуэты, выхватываемые светом прожекторов и разноцветных лазеров, танцовщики на пилонах технично изображают страсть, а какая-то девочка, случайно столкнувшись с Оливером, призывно улыбается. Но ему не интересно все, что она способна предложить. Оливер отстраняет девчонку и проталкивается к барной стойке, машет бармену зажатой в пальцах банкнотой, и перед Оливером тут же материализуется шот текилы. Оливер залпом выпивает, слизывает соль с края и жестом показывает повторить. Бармен невозмутимо исполняет. Смотрит при этом куда-то поверх головы Оливера, но неизменно улыбается. Оливер поворачивается к нему спиной и начинает пытливо изучать людей в толпе. В основном тусовщики, едва перевалившие за грань совершеннолетия. А местами и еще нет. Но это не проблемы Оливера.

Он вожделенно изучает смуглого паренька, вклинившегося между двумя аппетитными блондинками. И если сами по себе блондинки Оливеру безразличны, то паренек вполне в его вкусе. Стройный, гибкий, наглый. С таким не скучно провести ночь. Только, похоже, паренек по девочкам.

Оливер отбрасывает этот бесперспективный вариант и продолжает разглядывать толпу в поисках претендентов. Блондинчик у стены слишком мускулист и коренаст. И как бы ни облизывал свои пухлые губы, у Оливера на него не встанет. Зато моментальная реакция следует на горячую руку, опустившуюся на пах и слегка сжавшую его, на влажный выдох «потанцуем?» и стройное тело, на доли мгновения притершееся к нему. Оливер смотрит в шальные блестящие глаза с расширенными зрачками и не хочет отказывать. Он улыбается дерзкому мальчику и против воли качает головой. Цепляет его за пряжку ремня и подтягивает к себе.

— Потанцуй для меня, — шепчет он в аккуратное ухо. Мальчик не отходит, он вообще не пытается отстраниться. Вместо этого двигается в такт музыке, продолжая прижиматься к Оливеру.

— Господи, Барри, ты же в хлам! — восклицает возникшая рядом девчонка.

— Отвали, Айрис, мне хорошо, — с придыханием стонет Барри и продолжает «танцевать».

— Не позорься больше, чем уже, — она дергает Барри за руку и оттаскивает от Оливера. — Прошу прощения, мой друг, когда напьется, такой дурак становится.

Айрис продолжает убеждать Оливера, старательно не замечая, что именно она здесь лишняя. Но отбивать у нее Барри он не хочет — проблемные мальчики тоже не по части Оливера. Он мотает головой в ответ, чтобы окончательно убедить Айрис, что ничего страшного не случилось, и снова поворачивается к бармену. Выпивает несколько шотов текилы и возвращается домой.

В этот раз он не проходит в дом, а направляется сразу к застекленной оранжерее. Срезает с розового куста три цветка и идет через сад к трем надгробиям. 

Отец. Мать. Тея. 

Оливер аккуратно, несмотря на выпитое, кладет по цветку на каждую могилу. К каждой склоняется и просит прощения. У Теи — дольше, чем у родителей. Просит простить за то, что отсутствовал в тот страшный день. И вместо того чтобы спасать близких, выносил мозги каким-то ублюдкам в Ираке. Упивался чужой кровью, пока в огне пожара горела его семья. Наслаждался выигранным сражением, пока умирали самые родные ему люди.

В эту ночь Оливеру ничего не снится. До утра он спит спокойно.


	2. Chapter 2

Оливер аккуратно укладывает на подушку напоминающую плеть женскую руку. Поправляет мелированные волосы и устраивает голову так, чтобы казалось, что Кендра спит. На плече своего любовника.

Кендра Сэвидж и Картер Холл. Жена финансового магната и ее личный водитель-телохранитель. Банальнее истории не бывает. Оливер не упрекает красивую женщину, что та неверна замороченному работой мужу. Оливеру плевать, что некогда простой солдат, рискнув поработать в охране, попался так просто и незамысловато. Судя по фото и видео, Кендре очаровать его было раз плюнуть. Влюбленный дурак.

Оливер опускает руку Картера на талию Кендры и отходит на пару шагов. Любовники выглядят совершенно: молодые, красивые и мертвые. Оливер кивает себе, еще раз оглядывает комнату и выходит. Невозможность развода, уединение в загородном доме, отравленное вино и картина готова. Сэвидж сыграет роль безутешного вдовца. Ему, с его-то харизмой, безусловно поверят. И никто никогда не докажет — насколько он возненавидел жену именно за эту измену. Оливеру не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы вычислить заказчика. Личные мотивы всегда выдают людей.

Никем не замеченный, Оливер возвращается домой. Проводит вечер в компании вина и новостей. С той лишь разницей, что этим вечером результата можно не ждать. Как и завтра, и послезавтра. Парочку еще не скоро найдут. Из-за этого и оплата не скоро поступит на счет, но Оливер не волнуется. Он уверен, что и в этот раз сработал чисто.

Опробованный один раз клуб манит Оливера. Возможностями. Доступностью и желаниями. Все то, что исходило от Барри, что хотелось забрать себе. Оливер не хочет признаваться, что идет в клуб только ради возможной встречи с Барри. Но ничего другого ему не остается.

В «Верданте» на этот раз зажигает какая-то рок-группа. Визг гитары и барабанная дробь режет слух. Солист и вовсе вызывает острый приступ желания убивать. Вокруг не протолкнуться — конвульсивно содрогающиеся в припадках навязчивой любви к кумиру тусовщики выглядят отвратительно. Оливер опрокидывает в себя шот текилы и расталкивает толпу в поисках выхода. Похоже, вариант случайно столкнуться с Барри сегодня отпадает.

На пути к выходу Оливер сворачивает в мужской туалет. Но мерзкий запах испражнений напоминает о работе, задушенных клиентах и отбивает у Оливера всякое желание заходить в любую кабинку. Вместо этого Оливер брезгливо моет руки в относительно чистой раковине и прислушивается к вибрирующему гулу гитарных басов.

— А-а я с-сказал, что не хчу! — доносится из дальней кабинки.

— Не ломайся, детка, открой ротик.

— Бл-лядь, н-нет. 

— Так, слушай сюда! Или ты открываешь рот, или я без этого выбью тебе зубы и поимею!

Оливер не хочет влезать в чужие взаимоотношения. Будь то даже мимолетный перепих в туалете клуба. Но ему не нравятся настрой одного из спорщиков и слишком невнятная речь другого. Оливер ногой выбивает дверь в кабинку и с удовольствием выволакивает агрессора. Отшвыривает его к раковинам и вытаскивает из кабинки второго. Тот всхлипывает, цепляется за Оливера, виснет пиявкой и наотрез отказывается отходить.

— Эй! Это не твой мальчик! — визгливо вопит из-под раковин агрессор. Неопределенного возраста в районе «после сорока», пивное брюхо и намечающаяся лысина. Ничего приметного и симпатичного. Оливер спокойно пинает его под ребра, пару шагов слушает захлебывающиеся вопли и, ни слова не говоря, выносит свою невольную добычу почти на руках в коридор. 

— Бо-оже, мужик, т-ты прсто спаситель! — бормочет ему прямо в ухо «добыча». Оливер скрипит зубами, но несет этого поганца к черному выходу. Благо, в коридоре людей мало — все собрались вокруг сцены. Ни один угол не бликует скрытой в темноте камерой слежения, но это не успокаивает Оливера, он все равно сутулится и низко наклоняет голову.

Только снаружи, в грязном переулке по соседству с зеленовато-серым контейнером, коробками и большими черными мешками, Оливеру наконец удается стряхнуть поганца с себя. Тот, при полной потере координации, умудряется не шлепнуться задницей в мусор. В последний момент снова цепляется за Оливера, тем самым доводя его до крайней точки кипения.

— Да отцепись от меня!

— Упаду, — ровно выговаривает парень и заглядывает Оливеру в глаза. Барри. Еще более бухой, чем в прошлый раз. Укуренный и явно не вполне осознающий, где он и с кем.

— Оливер, — представляется он, чтобы больше не слышать обращение «мужик».

— Ч-что?

— Меня зовут Оливер.

— Ол-ливер. А я Б-рри. Мжно я тебя поцел-лую? В знк благо-одарнсти. — Барри не мешкая лезет целоваться, но тут же сгибается, и его выворачивает на грязный асфальт вонючей жижей. Оливер хватает Барри за шиворот и удерживает от падения. Не миндальничает, держит крепко. Но и не думает причинить боль. Только мрачно рассматривает свою обувь — любимые ботинки можно списать в утиль. Барри, оказывается, дорогое удовольствие.

Барри прокашливается, отплевывается и примагничивается к стене. Цепляется уже за нее, чтобы не упасть — даже в темноте переулка видно, как дрожат его ноги.

— Тебе есть куда пойти? — ненавязчиво интересуется Оливер. Он не думает тащить Барри к себе, но и оставлять на улице его почему-то не хочется.

— К Айрис не вариант, — в разы внятнее выдает Барри в ответ, даже не проглатывает буквы и окончания слов. — Ронни, скорее всего, согласится вписать на ночь.

— А домой? — не отстает Оливер.

— К Айрис — не вариант. Я ж сказал.

— Родители?

— Умерли.

— Но где-то же ты живешь?

— С родаками Айрис. Но в последнее время по друзьям кочую. Ладн, спасибо, что помог, и извини за обувь.

Барри отлепляется от стены и по синусоиде идет в сторону шумной улицы, старательно обходя кучи мусора по дуге. Оливер, не раздумывая, догоняет его, подхватывает и уже сам волочет в том направлении. Не отчитывает, не допрашивает, ловит такси для Барри и сует банкноту ему в карман куртки. Провожает взглядом огни габаритов и меланхолично размышляет о том, что зря парень пропадает. На самом деле. Зря. Оливер ловит такси для себя и возвращается домой.

Ему не жаль Барри, в конце концов, сам сирота. Вроде как. То, что остался один, будучи взрослым — не имеет значения, потеря близких в любом возрасте суровое испытание. Оливер срезает три розы и относит их на могилы родителей и Теи. Не задерживаясь у них надолго, возвращается в дом, долго рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале и думает о том, что еще лет десять и ему на профессиональном поприще потребуется смена.

Хорошая смена, которую можно самостоятельно воспитать. Вытащить с улицы и вырастить достойного преемника.


	3. Chapter 3

Томми Мерлин не дает Оливеру расслабиться. Постоянно меняя планы, он срывает три покушения на свою жизнь. А гоняя на предельных скоростях, нивелирует возможность слежки. Жучок и тот Оливер не в состоянии поставить, поскольку не в курсе — на которой машине из автопарка папочки Малкольма в этот раз решит попонтоваться его сынок.

Оливер крепит к доске очередной флажок и пытается снова выстроить ровную схему действий. Со скидкой на нелогичность и скоропалительность Томми. Но у Оливера ничего не выходит. Тяжело предсказать действия человека, который руководствуется импульсом и минутными желаниями. Невозможно подстеречь того, кто каждый раз меняет маршрут, потому что его жареный петух в жопу клюнул. Невозможно устранить того, кого врожденная дурость или само провидение бережет.

Оливер сжимает и разжимает кулаки несколько раз, но ярость не утихает. Какой-то сопляк рушит все. И там, где прожженый волчара не сумел бы избежать капкана, этот сосунок прыгает по верхам и не оглядывается.

Клубный тусовщик. Папенькин сынок, рано оставшийся без матери. Хулиган, дебошир, начинающий алкоголик, кокаиновый наркоман и никчемный бездарь. Которому отец прощает все. Только за то, что единственный и любимый сын. Любовь слепа — кому как не Оливеру это знать.

Он проходит в подсобное помещение, берет спортивный лук и недавно приобретенные стрелы. В саду давно установлен ряд мишеней, и в моменты, когда злость накрывает, а необходим трезвый рассудок, Оливер спускает пар, тренируясь в стрельбе. Восстанавливает размеренность дыхания. Четкость мысли. Меткость стрельбы и точность попадания. Оливер набирает полную грудь воздуха и на выдохе отпускает стрелу. Достает следующую и раз за разом целится в центр мишени.

С десятого выстрела он попадает в цель.

«Клубный тусовщик!» — мысль взрывается в голове с последней выпущенной стрелой. Ярость — определено паршивый советчик. Если бы не она, Оливер давно бы продумал и этот вариант действий. Томми ни в один клуб Старлинг-Сити не приходит дважды за неделю. И еще ни разу не засветился в «Верданте». Оливер выдыхает и улыбается. Ничего сложного, остается просто подождать.

Он не ошибается. Томми Мерлин не подводит. Исправно на третий день выжидания появляется в клубе, в окружении модельного типа девиц. Два бодигара теряют его в толпе практически сразу и не просекают, что тот уже тихо слился в сортир. И можно не строить предположений — с какой целью.

Томми появляется снова, вклинивается в массу изгибающихся на танцполе тел, зажигает со своими девицами, потом заливает в себя вереницу разноцветных коктейлей и снова возвращается на танцпол. Среди не особо трезвых людей и бьющих в глаза прожекторов сложно уследить за тем, кто не хочет, чтобы за ним следили.

Бодигарам ничего не стоит проштрафиться. Тетродоксин незаметно смешивается с очередным коктейлем, Томми трясущейся рукой опрокидывает его в себя, а Оливер устремляется на выход. Он не хочет оказаться в числе задержанных. Но расчет и скидка на кокаин его подводят — Томми падает на пол и содрогается в конвульсиях, как эпилептики, с той лишь разницей, что им помочь еще можно. Синхронный визг девиц перекрывает музыку и дает сигнал к началу паники. Но люди не рвутся на выход, наоборот, они все устремляются к эпицентру. Мешаются у Оливера под ногами и так и норовят вернуть его на место преступления. 

Оливер меняет тактику. Он позволяет толпе оттеснить его к стене и, прижавшись к ней вплотную, продолжает свой путь. Внезапно кто-то хватает его за рукав и толкает вперед, не отпускает, но в толчее не получается обернуться, чтобы посмотреть.

Хотя Оливер догадывается.

— Ого! Думал, мы оттуда не выберемся! — Барри выкатывается из клуба через знакомую дверь запасного выхода следом за Оливером и хохочет. — Что там такое случилось?

— Кажется, кому-то плохо стало, — почти не врет Оливер.

— А. В клубах частенько перебирают с алкоголем, — машет рукой Барри и тут же хихикает. — Правда, обычно этот кто-то — я.

— Так любишь алкоголь?

— Скорее, отрыв тормозов, который случается, если выпить достаточно. — Все веселье Барри моментально пропадает. Он хмурится и договаривает: — Под такое можно забыть, что ты никто и звать тебя никак.

— Тебя зовут Барри. И ты в очередной раз попадаешься мне на пути. — Оливер берет его за руку и прижимает к себе, напоминая их первую встречу, досадно оборванную гиперопекой подружки Барри. Тянется, чтобы поцеловать, но Барри ускользает от поцелуя.

— Здесь? — смеется он. — Может, хотя бы номер снимем?

Дерзкий, красивый и отчаянный. Оливеру нравится это сочетание. В большинстве людей одна из трех частей обязательно перевешивает. Но только не в Барри. В нем всего поровну. И эта золотая середина идеальна.

Как для Оливера, специально на заказ.

По дороге к дому Оливер, крутя руль, слушает болтовню Барри, не вникая в смысл. Что-то про Айрис, что-то про Джиттерс, мельком про отчима и совсем чуть-чуть про местный колледж. В какой-то момент Оливер не выдерживает и хватает руку Барри, недвусмысленно кладет на свою ширинку, ожидая, что Барри возмутится, сыграет в невинность, попытается подороже себя продать.

Но Барри его обламывает. Сжимает и надавливает, облизывает губы и шумно дышит в ухо. Оливер хочет его одернуть, отстранить, сказать, что ему неприятно, когда звуки заглушает чье-то громкое влажное дыхание. Он жалеет о своей проверке. Мысли текут сугубо в одном направлении, Оливеру едва хватает выдержки, чтобы не съехать в кювет, не перевернуться, не припарковаться у дороги и выебать Барри без резинки и смазки.

Но стоит ему затормозить перед домом, как Барри с восхищенным воплем выскакивает из машины и с восторгом щенка принимается нарезать круги по участку. Забегает на веранду, чуть ли не рвется облизать некрашеные доски, покрытые только лаком. Относительно трезвый Барри оказывается слишком шумным, и Оливер решает сперва расслабить его. Но и здесь Барри опережает его, прицельно подойдя к бару и принимаясь перебирать бутылки с алкоголем. И Оливер сдается, просит налить себе пино-нуар, а сам включает новостной канал. Где дикторы с прискорбием сообщают о безвременной кончине Кендры Сэвидж и ни единым словом не упоминают Картера Холла. Но это не так важно. В руках оказывается бокал с красным вином, и Оливер с наслаждением делает первый глоток.

Во время вынужденного выжидания Оливер не позволял себе и капли любимого вина. Только разбавленный алкоголь в клубе ради прикрытия. И теперь наслаждается привкусом вишнево-ежевичного джема на языке, снова и снова отпивая из бокала.

Экран плазмы занимает скорбное лицо Вандала Сэвиджа, который дрожащим голосом рассказывает, насколько тяжело ему говорить, как сильно он любил жену и насколько убийственна для него мысль о том, что Кендра ушла в мир иной. Оливер хмыкает — этот урод не только жену заказал и потребовал обставить все как самоубийство, но еще и демонстративное самоубийство попытался выдать за несчастный случай. С другой стороны, такую двойную рокировку никто раскроет. Любой коп сломается на версии «жена поняла, что только со смертью сможет освободиться от мужа-тирана».

Из глубины дома до Оливера доносится голос Барри, и Оливер приглушает звук, чтоб расслышать, что тот говорит. Но это не помогает, и Оливер идет на звук. По пути спотыкается и чуть не роняет бокал. Не сразу понимает, что пальцы перестали слушаться. Колени Оливера подгибаются, и он падает на пол, слышит звон разбитого стекла, но повернуться и посмотреть на ущерб у Оливера совершенно нет сил.

— О. Эта хрень, оказывается, быстро работает. Ты такую же вылил в коктейль Мерлина? — Барри садится на корточки и трясет перед носом Оливера пустой ампулой. — Можешь не отвечать. Кейт рассказывала, что тетродоксин поражает нервную систему и вызывает паралич. Слюни текут? — Он небрежно хватает Оливера за подбородок и удовлетворенно сам себе отвечает: — Текут. Супер. Ты не переживай, что испортишь пол. Все равно завтра к утру здесь останется одно пепелище. В новостях расскажут, что ты так и не справился с потерей семьи, и никому в жизни не придет в голову, что тебя кто-то заказал. Скучно, незамысловато, неинтересно.

Барри поднимается на ноги и пропадает из поля зрения Оливера. Он едва уже может дышать — яд продолжает поражать его организм. Кто бы мог догадаться, что за смазливой маской бродяжки скрывается такое дерьмо? У Оливера не получается даже усмехнуться. Его боевик явно не со счастливым концом.

Его зовут Оливер Куин. Ему тридцать семь лет. И его только что обыграл мальчишка-дилетант. Паршивое завершение карьеры. Оливер закрывает глаза и проваливается в темноту.


	4. Chapter 4

— Грязно сработано, — констатирует Лен, закончив читать статью в интернете.

— Если бы ты не хотел, чтобы я умел устраивать поджоги, не заставил бы полгода тусить в обществе Мика. — Барри усаживается ему верхом на колени и устраивает руки на его плечах. — Да и все сожрали идею про то, что Куин поехал крышей и сам себя спалил. Не заговаривай мне зубы. Я хочу свою награду.

— Плату. — Пальцы Лена проходятся по спине Барри, задирают рубашку и поглаживают голую поясницу.

— Плевать, как не назови, — плавится от долгожданных ощущений Барри. — Я хочу тебя.

— Отыметь в задницу, — добавляет Лен.

— Блядь, Лен, — со стоном трется об него Барри, — если ты так дрожишь за свою бесценную задницу, можешь трахнуть меня. Но не смей динамить. Со дня нашей встречи ты только этим и занимаешься.

— Если так сильно хочешь, то тебе придется слезть. — Не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль, Лен спихивает его с коленей на пол, встает и идет в сторону спальни. По пути расстегивая свою черную кожаную куртку.

У Барри даже перехватывает дыхание от такого зрелища. Он подрывается с пола и бежит следом, но на пороге спальни замирает, разглядывая, как методично раздевается Лен. Рубашка сползает с плеч, обнажая незагорелую грудь, и падает неопрятным комом рядом с курткой. Руки Лена тянутся к ширинке, а Барри подвисает, разглядывая темные волоски, редкой порослью покрывающие только центр груди, светло-розовые заострившиеся соски и при каждом движении прорисовывающиеся сухие мышцы. Бицепсы, пресс. Стройное, местами угловатое тело не выглядит сильным, но Барри знает, насколько внешний вид обманчив.

Мик не стеснялся обнажаться по пояс, несмотря на свои страшные, когда-то очень давно заработанные ожоги. Но его мощное тело с буграми мышц не вызывает отклика в Барри, не снится по ночам, не возникает в фантазиях. Все помыслы Барри с самого начала направлены только на Лена, его тело или те участки кожи, что мелькают в вырезах рубашек или из-под изредка задирающихся свитеров. Лен в противовес Мику обнажаться не любит. Поэтому здесь и сейчас Барри старается запомнить каждое мгновение, запечатлеть, как трехмерную фотографию, и сохранить в памяти.

Он шумно сглатывает, когда Лен наклоняется, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны, и пропадает окончательно, увидев дорожку волос, сбегающую ниже резинки боксеров, когда тот выпрямляется. Она магнитом тянет к себе Барри, и он сам не замечает, как становится на колени и подползает к Лену на четвереньках. Присасывается к блядской дорожке, прикусывает и вылизывает ее. Вдыхает резкий запах смазки, мокрым пятном проступившей на ткани, подбородком ощущая вставший член. Руки ложатся на бедра Лена, перебирают мягкие волоски, рисуют какие-то узоры, круги. Пока Лен рывком не хватает Барри за волосы и не отстраняет от себя. Резко, больно, отрезвляюще.

— Так и останешься в одежде? — насмешливо тянет он и, пока Барри возится, выкручиваясь из шмоток, устраивается на постели, раскидываясь практически морской звездой. Барри замирает, разглядывая Лена. Член у него ровный и аккуратный, и у Барри рот наполняется слюной. Какого черта он поставил такое условие? Зачем он ляпнул, что вместо денег за заказ хочет трахнуть Лена? Если Лена до искр из глаз хочется в себя.

Лен засовывает руку под подушку и выуживает тюбик смазки. Невозмутимо разводит шире ноги, выдавливает гель на пальцы и принимается готовить себя. Барри физически ощущает, как полыхают щеки. Краска ощутимо заливает не только его лицо, но и плечи, и грудь, потому что зрелище не для слабонервных: видеть как длинные пальцы Лена с широкими костяшками погружаются в его анус.

— М-можно я? — срывающимся голосом блеет Барри. И Лен вальяжным жестом протягивает ему тюбик. 

Барри резко выдыхает и забирается на постель, нависает над Леном, не решаясь поцеловать. Он еще не до конца верит, что можно. Можно дотронуться, можно погладить, сжать, поцеловать, укусить… Хотя насчет «укусить» Барри не уверен. Но ладонь Лена опускается на его затылок, и все сомнения отпадают. Лен целуется так, что все мысли куда-то деваются из головы Барри. И все, что остается — сплетаться с ним языками и громко стонать. Потому что не стонать не получается вообще. Барри хочет сдержаться, проглотить хотя бы один звук, но Лен не разрешает. Притирается вплотную и с силой сжимает ягодицу Барри.

Барри трясет, как никогда не трясло при сдаче экзаменов, пальцы дрожат, и он едва не выдавливает смазку между пальцев, но успевает перехватить прозрачный гель. Лен не смеется, не издевается, как всегда. Не указывает, что делать и как. Барри с одной стороны до одури не хватает его четких команд, но с другой он понимает, что если сейчас облажается, то это будет его и только его провал. И, черт возьми, он не хочет знать насколько у него сейчас дебильное выражение на лице. Потому что знает — оно у него сейчас совершенно точно дебильное: с приоткрытым ртом и взглядом наркомана, дорвавшегося до дозы.

Барри сгибает два пальца внутри Лена, разводит их, дает мышцам расслабиться и впустить еще один. Гладит место, где теоретически должна находиться простата, и внимательно смотрит на Лена, стараясь уловить хотя бы какой-то отклик. Хоть как-то понять, что действует верно. Верно. Лен запрокидывает голову и втягивает воздух, а Барри, не переставая работать пальцами, зависает на ребрах Лена. Барри хочется оставить засос на его боку. Вылизать каждый дюйм тела Лена.

Лен снова запускает руку под подушку и достает квадратный пакетик. Странная марка презервативов с изображением желтой молнии на красной фольге. Барри бы усмехнулся и сообразил пошутить на тему скорострельности, но сейчас как-то не до шуток. Он раскатывает резинку по члену, приставляет его к анусу Лена и толкается внутрь. Лен не морщится, подцепляет подбородок Барри и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. Как будто гипнотизирует, обхватывая ногами бока Барри и двигаясь навстречу. У Барри темнеет перед глазами, он прижимается губами к шее Лена. Снова и снова, оставляя вереницу красноватых засосов на белой коже.

Лен перехватывает его руки и переплетает их пальцы, фиксируя ногами и не давая возможности хаотично толкаться. Выравнивает ритм, показывает Барри как правильно, как должно быть.

— Господи, Ленни!

На что Лен моментально выпускает руку Барри и хватает его за горло и, притягивая к себе, шипит в ухо: 

— Только попробуй еще раз назвать меня так!

Но Барри громко стонет и продолжает скользить внутри податливого тела, сокращая амплитуду и увеличивая напор. Несмотря на суровый вид и сказанное, от Лена не исходит ощущение угрозы. Наоборот, рядом с ним Барри всегда чувствует только защищенность, покой и уверенность. В Лене, в себе, во всем, что их окружает. И это выбивает воздух из легких своей простотой и откровенностью. 

Барри сжимается, стискивая Лена в объятьях, и кончает, выстанывая его имя, чувствует, как Лен резко выдыхает и между их животами растекается лужица спермы. Барри не хватает сил, чтобы скатиться и лечь рядом, ему хорошо слышать пульсацию не своего тока крови и кожей ощущать загнанное дыхание. Барри зацеловывает шею Лена в перерывах между вдохами, свои же следы, оставленные ранее, и не может перестать.

Лен делает это за него. Обхватывает Барри и переворачивает их обоих набок. А потом снова переворачивается на спину. Барри пялится в потолок, нашаривает руку Лена и снова переплетает их пальцы. Романтично до соплей, но в это мгновение кажется, что это прикосновение — единственная реальная в мире вещь.

— Ну что, оно стоило того? — хрипло спрашивает Лен.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — голос Барри срывается на половине предложения, и остаток слов он договаривает шепотом. 

— Хороший киллер дорого стоит. А ты не глядя отдал весь гонорар мне.

«Ты стоишь всего», — хочется озвучить Барри, но он сдерживает себя. Не то время. Вместо этого он прочищает горло и усмехается:

— На здоровье! Вот увидишь, я еще стану твоим крутым конкурентом. И все остальные гонорары достанутся только мне.

— Не станешь, — обламывает в ответ Лен.

— Почему? — приподнимается на локтях Барри, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Я так плох?

Но Лен только самодовольно улыбается, как будто он, а не его только что оттрахали в задницу.

— Какая конкуренция, Барри? Ты — моя смена.


End file.
